Cheaters Suck!
by DimitriRose4Ever14
Summary: After frostbite before shadow kiss. Rose and Dimitris relationship take a turn for the worst when he is found mackin on Tasha! lissa wont accept Rose's relationship choices and Rose is fed up! we dont own Vampire Academy or any characters
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Dimitris and my heart to heart in the gym, and things are finally going back to normal at least for me. Lissa's been avoiding me and hanging out with her new Best Friend Christian. I can't believe she's ignoring me,I don't know what the hell I did this time. All the crap I go through, I'm going freaking insane here. Literally!

Spring is just starting and the ice is finally melting. I have to keep myself from slipping on the ground every time I go outside. Have these people ever heard of freaking salt? I find myself at Lissas door and begin hammering at it. Its time to figure out what the hell is going on!

"Lissa it's me, open up!" She opened the door with a glare that could kill.

"What do you want?" she looked like she was pissed.

"To come in"

'Fi-ine!"

"Lissa why are you mad at me? Why are you so pissed all the time?"

'I can't believe you didn't tell me! Why would you keep something like that from me! We're supposed to be sisters!" yelled Lissa in my face.  
"What the fu*k are you talking about?"

'I saw you in the gym kissing him! " Lissa looked really pissed off now. Oh shit. I'm in deep, my secrets out. I can't believe she figured it out. Though I thought she would have found out sooner. Adrian knew immediately, where has my so called 'best friend' has been.

"Why do you care? You're so busy doing it with fire boy in Church! It's about time you finally noticed what's been doing on, since we got back!" Tears started spilling down her face and looked like she was about to lose it.  
"Rose why are you being such a bitch?"

"I'm a bitch? I've been putting you first since kindergarten and this is thanks I get? I don't tell you one thing and I'm suddenly a bitch? You know what lissa screw you! It's about time I put myself first!" with that I stormed out into the hallway and started a full out sprint to the gym. I needed to be alone and I couldn't take anymore of Lissa crap.

I made it to the gym and pulled out my practice stake. I went up to the dummies and found the perfect one. A little blond one with Lissa's jade green eyes. I started stabbing at it angrily and I knew it probably wasn't healthy but it felt so good. After about an hour of 'therapy', I moved over to the punching bag and started punching with an almost a blind rage at her 'face', my knuckles began to bleed and I knew I should stop but I really needed to vent. If I didn't punch something the other novices and Lissa would need to watch out.

I was getting into the 2nd hour when a wave aftershave hit me. Without missing a beat I asked him

"What do you want?" I was so pissed at everyone. I knew it wasn't Dmitri's fault but he interrupted me in my 'therapy session' and he was going to get it.

"Roza what's wrong?" I didn't have to see his face to know that concern filled his eyes. I wasn't in the mood to talk obviously and at this point Dimitri couldn't even pull me out of this rage. I turned around and tried to land a round house kick to his side. Key word 'tried' he blocked with his usual ninja skills.

We began to spar but with my current state, my moves were sloppy and he easily got me pinned. With him on top of me and concern in his eyes he whispered "Roza?" It only took one word to bring me to tears and end my roller coaster of emotions. finally.


	2. Chapter 2

The tears began to flow freely now. I hated being weak in front of him. I know I should hold it in but he suddenly wraps me in his warm embrace, and I melted like a Popsicle.

"Roza's what's wrong?" he looked so sad and I hate that I was causing him pain.

"Lissa saw us kissing in the gym the other day and is pissed I didn't tell her. I told her to shove it and that I was done putting her first and that I was just fu*king done!"

"Roza she's your best friend, you don't mean that."

"Of course I mean it! I always put her first and I can't take it anymore of this shit! My life is one big shit sandwich!"

"Roza I hate seeing you like this and you know I'm always here for you if you want to talk." He said as he wrapped me in his arms. The only thing is that I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be with him, so I kissed him. I didn't care who saw I just wanted to be with him. He wrapped his hand in my hair with the other around my waist as both my arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss began to deepen when we heard someone pounding on the door. We broke the kiss and Dimitiri went to go see who it was while I tried to compose myself. It was Eddie. What the hell was he doing here?

"Um sorry to interrupt you Guardian Belikov but Headmistress Kivora told me to give this to you." Eddie said while handing Dimitri a piece of paper. Dimitri read it quickly then looked up at me.

"Alright Rose meet your new training partner" Dimitri said to me with his guardian mask on. "Eddie will be joining us because of the time he missed after Spokane; he'll be here with us for a few weeks."

"Ok Eddie shows me what you got!" Eddie and I spared until the end of the session. I had him pinned once again so when I got up off him I extended my hand to help Eddie up, when the sly bastard pulls me down with him onto the mat and we start laughing.

"Sessions over, you can leave now." Dimirtri tells us. I get up lightly punching Eddie in the arm and walked over into the locker room to change out of these nasty sweats. After I change I head back into the gym to get my gym bag when I see Dmitri and some girl talking inside, I'm about to go back in the gym when I hear the girl say "Dmitri kiss me" and then he did the one thing I never thought he would do. He kissed her.

What the hell! Why is he kissing some random chick! And it's not just some sweet kiss it's a full on make out session. It feels like my heart just shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. And they just keep on kissing, I know I shouldn't watch this but I can't pull myself away because this can't be real. There is no way Dmitri could do this to me. And now I can see the girl better she has jet black hair and when she tilts her head I finally see a scar on the side of her face. Oh hell no! There is no way in hell Dmitri is kissing Tasha Ozera. Those tiny pieces of my heart just got grounded up into dust. I turn away I can't look anymore.

I run to my dorm but can't get myself to go inside. So sit leaning against the outside building. I am pissed and heartbroken. How in the hell can my day get any worse? First Lissa my so-called best friend is mad at me for not telling her my love life where as I seem to always get sucked into hers. And then Eddie taking over my only alone time with Dmitri -but I can't really blame him for that. And now this! Is the universe trying to tell me something? Because to me it sounds like my life is supposed to be a living hell! I feel the darkness creep over me again and I know what ever I do next will be stupid and reckless but I don't care. If my life is going to be hell then it's about time this school heated up a bit. I see Eddie walk by on his way to his dorm no doubt, so I get up and run over to him.

"Hey Eddie!" I say

"Hey Rose, what's up?" he says clueless to what I'm feeling.

"Nothing but guess what we're going to do this weekend" I said with my man eater smile.

"What?" he asked excited.

"We're having a party," If Dimitri wants to have a little fun, then so can I.

****** 10 reviews if want us to continue! We're up for any suggestions (:******


	3. Chapter 3

**And now once again today I find myself banging on someone's door. The door swings open and I'm hit with the sent clove cigarets and a lazy grin. **

"Little Damphir, what a nice surprise, wow your auera..."

I roll my eyes, half listening as i barge in and plop down on his super uncomfortable, designer couch. I look around the room seeing his messy bed, clothes thrown about and of course vodka bottles every where.

"I don't give a shit about my auera right now Adrian. I need your help." He closes the door and walks over to me.

" What's the cradle robber down now?" Adrain smirks, cocky bastard.

"He hasn't done anything."

He laughed as he sat down in the chair next to me. I shake my head and sit up, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Adrian, will you do me a huge favor?"

I give him my man eater smile, and lean toward him. I can see indecision in his eyes.

"will you"

I lean in closer, standing up now

" pretty please,"

a put my hands on either sides of the arm rests

. "Help me," i whisper.

Our faces now inches away.

"Rose I'd help you with anything. No need to tease."

I stand up and walk back over to the couch.

" Your a good friend Adrain, and you don't have to do what I'm about to ask you."

he rolls his eyes and laughs,

"Will we get in trouble?"

"Most likely,"

"Will it piss off a certain Russian?" "Oh yes,"

he laughed suddenly seeming up for anything, figures, I should of started off with telling him that part.

"I wanna make him jealous, and the best way, is for him to see me with someone else..."

It clicked, I could see it on his face, he understood.

" You want us to make out?"

" I want us to pretend date. You be my 'boyfriend.'"

" I'm in, anything to piss of the Russian."

I look up at him and smile,

" And were having a party. Think of it as a way for us to spread the word of our new relationship."

"Hmmmm. Just tell me when and where Little Dhampir."

"Tonight, midnight in the cabin by the old watch posts, bring beer and plenty of vodka."

I winked at him and walked over to the door.

"See ya tonight, Adrian."

"Little Dhampir we're dating now. Shouldn't you have a nickname for me? I have plenty for you(;"

"Hmmm how about lazy bastard?"

" Oh Little Dhampir your lack of creativity is astonishing." a shake my head and make my way to the door as he calls out,

"Bye, honey dearest."

Then as soon as I open the door and step out, I slam into a wall. A wall of sexy Russian six pack to be exact.


End file.
